El camino para llegar a ti
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Todo comenzó con un finite incantem que Harry lanzó y que aclararía más de un secreto para el sobre la actitud de Draco Malfoy. Ahora sus caminos se mezclarían y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. Ni siquiera ellos.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO **

**Finite Incantem**

Harry alzo la mirada de su libro cuando los gritos empezaron a oírse seguidos de un coro de risas, risas conocidas. No pareció ser el único en notarlo dado que todos lo que se encontraban en la sala común inmediatamente se pararon directo a la salida. Cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió pudieron ver como Neville flotaba de un lado a otro divirtiendo a los Slytherins de primer grado.

Era raro que las serpientes invadieran sus áreas y menos que lo hicieran para agredir directamente a un león cerca de su sala común pero en estos momentos todo lo que importaba era Neville.

-Bájenlo inmediatamente o les quitare 50 puntos de Slytherin- exclamó Hermione.

-No te metas sangresucia, esto es entre él y yo. Tú no sabes lo que él dijo - gritó el más pequeño y como si hiciera un gesto de desafío le agito más fuerte.

Hermione miró al pequeño y se dio cuenta que había visto esa expresión antes. No era desafío, no era ira. Era dolor… Pero Neville no sería capaz de lastimar a un niño de primero ¿verdad?

Este niño…Lo había visto antes…Pequeño, castaño y ojos verdes claro ¡Era el protegido de Malfoy!

Ron pareció llegar a la misma conclusión de ella porque la miró sin saber qué hacer. Ron le conocía por supuesto, era un sangre pura que había sido criado por un mago declarado mortífago hacía unas semanas y al cual habían mandado a Azkaban. Era muy pequeño, y prácticamente estaba solo. De no ser por Malfoy que había invocado el _asylum proteccione_ sobre él (una regla creada por y para sangre puras para hacer una especie de adopción familiar mágica) el niño estaría en un orfanato, y hasta Ron respetaba eso. Por eso cuando Harry alzó la varita contra él, Ron dio un respingo y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Se oyó a él mismo gritar…

-Harry, no!

A Harry agitar la varita

-¡Finite Incantem!

Y a Draco Malfoy aparecer bastante indignado por un pasillo junto a Parkinson

-¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo? – expresó Malfoy gritándole al de primero- Bajalo de una...

Pero Malfoy no termino la frase. El hechizo pareció tan fuerte que sintió que lo golpeaban y lo siguiente que vio era el suelo y pronto sintió dolor.

-Draco!- escuchó el grito de Pansy y la vio arrodillándose a su lado antes de girarse hacia Harry.

–Les estaba regañando maldito imbécil. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Draco quiso escuchar el regaño, mantenerse atento, pero no podía. Sintió la humedad en su cabello donde tenía un fuerte dolor, agarro su cabeza y al mirar su mano lo vio. Había sangre. Intento apoyarse de la mano de Pansy pero no podía. Estaba mareado y no paraba de sangrar.

Hermione miro a Ron intentando obtener una respuesta rápida de lo que deberían hacer, pero Ron solo miraba a Malfoy intentando levantarse. Desvió sus ojos y observo a Malfoy mirar a Harry, y a Harry mirarlo culpable al darse cuenta que le había atacado, aparentemente sin ninguna razón.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Malfoy y Ron no entendió si Malfoy le preguntaba a Harry por qué le había golpeado o a sí mismo por que sangraba, así como tampoco entendió la mirada que le lanzo Malfoy a Harry. Una mirada llena de confusión… antes de desvanecerse.

Y entonces, Devon, el pequeño Slytherin gritó con miedo ante la imagen de Draco Malfoy cubriéndose con su propia sangre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Lo que rompió el camino

_Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, se que le he dado prioridad a mi otra historia, excepto que kasandra potter me alegra haberte impresionado :) en serio y te agradezco por ser mi primer review. _

_lucas1177 wooo en serio tengo una forma linda de escribir? gracias, eso es muy alagador. _

_En fin este capitulo es para ustedes dos._

_Con mucho cariño _

_Les mando un abrazo._

_Freya Uchiha. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que rompió el camino**

Harry miro al rubio acostado en la cama sin signos de levantarse. De alguna manera, al verle muriendo, Harry no pudo evitar recordar la vez que le había lanzado una sectusempra y su sangre cubría a Malfoy, nuevamente. Estaba consciente de que toda la relación con Malfoy se basaba en insultos, peleas y miradas. Una y otra vez sus miradas se cruzaban y se veían fijamente sin poder alejarse más de tres días el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, Harry también lo estaba de que de un tiempo para atrás, las miradas entre ellos parecían haber cambiado e incluso disminuido. Pareciera que la mente de Malfoy estaba enfocándose en cosas distintas mientras la de Harry estaba excluyendose del mundo.

No obstante, pese a todo, la mirada de Harry seguía pendiente del rubio. Vigilando sus movimientos de convivencia con el joven slytherin que Malfoy había protegido del mundo. Harry se toco el pecho sintiendo la sensación de algo naciendo ahí. Miró a la ventana mientras chasqueaba los labios. Detestaba sentir, todo al final le ocasionaba dolor. Como la muerte de Sirius.

_¿Acaso no era suficiente con que haya sido su culpa que muriera?_

_¿Ahora el siguiente era Malfoy?_

Volvió la mirada al susodicho. Las sabanas no tenían rastro de sangre, pero Harry sabía que sin duda había estado ahí, puesto que sus manos tenían ese tono rojizo en ellos propio de la sangre seca. El shock de lo que había pasado había hecho a Harry acercarse a Malfoy desesperadamente y arrodillarse a tratar de curarle, detener el sangrado, algo. Había despertado su corazón. Eso era molesto, pero sin duda no tanto como no saber porque a medida que la vida del rubio disminuía, Harry sentía que su vida se iba con él.

Ron le había mirado con espanto, por lo que suponía que debió haberse notado demasiado su desesperación. No recordaba más que sentir dolor y miedo, y los brazos de Ron separándole de Malfoy mientras Madam Pomfrey atendía al Slytherin. Cuando Snape llegó parecia realmente sorprendido de que estuviera respirando dificultosamente y poniéndose igual de pálido que Draco.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Harry no podía explicarlo, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y el poco que llegaba le quemaba. Se sentía mareado y al poco rato sintió ganas de ía su corazón disminuir sus latidos. Entonces había visto una varita frente a él y al alzar la mirada vio el rostro preocupado de Snape y luego todo negro.

Y ahora había despertado.

Le sorprendió verse en una cama rodeado de diversos hechizos pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran destinados al rubio. La cara de Malfoy sin embargo parecía expresar más dolor que descanso y Harry se encontró a si mismo caminar hacia el rubio despeinándole los cabellos, como si con ello aligerara el dolor.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey entró, Harry noto que su mirada se posaba en el contacto que establecía con el rubio. Un poco sonrojado rompió el contacto.

-Quédese ahí señor Potter- exclamó la enfermera con cansancio. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de que el rubio no falleciera y lo único que había encontrado que mejoraba al rubio o le empeoraba era la cercanía del muchacho de lentes que se encontraba a su lado.

Revisó la almohada, la hemorragia había parado pero ella temía que en cualquier momento la herida se abriese. El solo hecho de hacerle tomar pociones era peligroso.

-No era mi intención- declaró Harry- era un finite y por mucho que haya estado molesto, no debería haber pasado esto ¿cierto?

Pero había pasado. De alguna manera torpe y retorcida un finite incantem pudo haberle costado la vida a Draco Malfoy.

-No- susurró la enfermera – creemos que con el hechizo lo que hiciste fue eliminar otro de gran potencia que se encontraba en el cuerpo del señor Malfoy, lo que ocasiono que el choque de magias impulsara al señor Malfoy contra el piso. Pero no estoy segura del resto señor Potter, deberá esperar al profesor Snape. Por el momento agradecería que tomase la mano del señor Malfoy. Parece ayudarle.

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba, volteó la mirada hacia Draco. Y entonces notó que su cabello ya no era rubio, se estaba volviendo platino como el de su padre, no era tan solo un hechizo de apariencia. Los hechizos aplicados por otras personas al cuerpo de un mago solían tratarse de hechizos que sometían la voluntad subyugada del implicado a la de alguien más.

- ¿Es un imperius?

Pomfrey miró al muchacho, los ojos verdes parecían preocupados, una sensación que hace tiempo no veía en su alumno, y pese a que seguía pálido se notaba que empezaba a regresar a la normalidad.

-No, o bueno no podemos saberlo aún. El señor Malfoy no ha despertado y no podemos decirlo con certeza. Por favor señor Potter. Espere al profesor Snape.

Harry asintió y miro nuevamente a Draco, para cuando Ron llego el seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el pequeño espacio sobrante de la cama de este.

* * *

- Señor Potter. Despierte señor Potter.

Sintió a alguien sacudirlo levemente y abrió lentamente los ojos. Varios de los hechizos habían desaparecido, y frente a él Albus Dumbledore mantenía una sonrisa ante la escena de Harry Potter sosteniendo la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Al principio sin duda no sabían que hacer, los dos parecían empezar a morir y no había forma de reanimarlos. Entonces una luz plateada los había envuelto al acercar sus camas y el corazón de Draco Malfoy había latido y con él, el corazón de Harry.

Miro el cabello platino de Draco y su rostro que parecía recuperar su vitalidad. Sin duda el heredero Malfoy era fuerte, no por nada era el príncipe de Slytherin. Pero si lo que sospechaba era verdad, ¿Por qué el cambio de color en el cabello del más joven de los Malfoy?

El rubio pertenecía a Narcissa sin duda, pero el platino a Lucius. Aun había cabos sueltos por atar; sin embargo que esté vivo y recuperándose después de todo era un gran avance. Si, era un gran avance y estaba seguro que había sido una gran decisión darle el beneficio de la duda al joven mago.

Harry miro entonces al rubio y suspiro aliviado de notar lo mismo que el director. Empezó a soltar la mano de Draco cuando el director le detuvo y le pidió que permaneciera sentado.

-Verá señor Potter- empezó suavemente- tenemos una sospecha de lo que paso. Creo que le gustaría escucharlo.

Harry asintió suavemente esperando la continuación del relato del director. A su lado Snape lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y McGonogall miraba con lastima a Draco.

Se preguntó por qué.

-Harry- llamo suavemente el director tratando de recobrar su atención.

-¿Si señor?

-Escucha Harry, creemos que Draco es tu qilin.

-¿Mi qué?

- Los qilin son criaturas poderosas Harry, que protegen a un rey, por lo que son denominados como seres de gran grandeza pues traen prosperidad y suerte al reino que estos gobiernan. Los qilin sirven a reyes sabios, poderosos, valientes y nobles, y es un honor estar frente a ellos y aún más ser escogidos por ellos.

En el caso de los magos Harry, los qilin son magos de gran magia y pureza que escogen a un mago poderoso destinado a hacer grandes acciones y le protegen. Su alma y su magia son para su señor y así ha sido desde el inicio Harry. Merlín poseía un qilin quien más tarde fuera su esposa.

Creemos que eso explicaría por qué el Señor Malfoy suele estar al pendiente de tus movimientos, porque te está cuidando.

-Pero entonces, porqué….

-Suponemos que, debido a la reacción de tu hechizo sobre él, había un agente externo influyendo en sus acciones. Alguien que poseyera la fuerza suficiente para domar a un qilin confundiendo su lealtad por ti, hacia él.

-Voldemort.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas, Harry. Como el por qué el señor Malfoy te dejo escapar cuando fueron atrapados en su mansión, o porque siempre pierde ante ti en los duelos. Porque en el fondo no planea hacerte tanto daño como el que expresa. Por supuesto, el señor Malfoy no podría matarte y él lo sabe. La magia no lo permitiría y le haría morir contigo. Tampoco podría utilizarle como escudo ante ti en una pelea a muerte, porque la magia del qilin se daría cuenta del engaño y sería menos beneficioso para él el tener a los dos en contra.

-Entonces, si puede hacer que Malfoy me mate y yo muera con él, ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Porque quiere mantener al qilin, que le protege de todos y cuya presencia indica que posee el honor de estar con él. Tal vez no lo defienda a él de ti, pero sin duda le defiende de los demás. Imagínalo Harry, una vez muerto tú ¿quién se pondrá en contra de un qilin?

¿Nunca has notado que nunca te has enfrentado a él en presencia de Draco Malfoy?

-¿Pero si yo muero Malfoy no se dará cuenta?

-No lo creo, no mientras Voldemort poseyera tal fuerza sobre él.

-Pero no lo entiendo- Insistió Harry- ¿Cuando fue que se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo engañarle desde el principio?

-Creemos que lo ha sabido desde el principio- susurró Snape- después de que te marcara ha exigido ver a Draco quien ese entonces tenía pocos meses más que tú, y a cambio de su vida Lucius accedió a tomar la marca para mantenerse vivo, y lo mismo fue para Narcissa.

-Al contrario de mis padres.

Snape retuvo el aire y asintió.

-Si, al contrario de tus padres. En fin, creemos que al establecer una conexión contigo creo una conexión con Draco, y por eso dirigió su atención al menor de los Malfoy. Lo demás fue fácil, tu no estuviste en el mundo mágico por mucho tiempo por lo que Draco no pudo encontrarte y entonces volviste sin saber nada de magia. Ese día de algún modo de topaste con Draco, aunque quiero creer que le llamaste inconscientemente debido al ligero temor que tenías a este mundo. Cuando tú rechazaste la mano de Draco y Draco se alejó de ti, tú ya tenías la suficiente confianza en ti, pues olvidaste el temor y te enfocaste en otras cosas, como demostrarle que se equivocaba. Entonces debido al enojo de Draco y tu propia indiferencia el enlace se volvió vulnerable y entonces él modifico el lazo desviando la lealtad de Draco hacia alguien con una magia muy parecida, igual de poderoso y que le aceptaba. Él.

Un nudo en la garganta bloqueo la voz de Harry, si el le había llamado, si Draco Malfoy le había hablado era porque el guardián en él había querido protegerle desde el principio, un guardián vendido por sus padres a su peor enemigo.

-Pero Malfoy y yo ya nos llevábamos mal desde primero y él…. Bueno, regreso en segundo

-O quizá solo estaba esperando Harry,… a veces esperar es la mejor manera de ganar

Esperar…

La sola palabra desesperaba a Harry. Desde la muerte de Sirius todo le irritaba, Hermione, Ron, el director, Snape… y en cierta forma le echaba la culpa a Malfoy. ¿Por qué lo que a él le ocasionaba desgracias solo traía bienestar para Malfoy? ¿Por qué su vida parecía destruirse mientras la del rubio se alzaba? ¿No fue por eso que a pesar de que el hechizo era para Neville lo desvió hacia Malfoy?

Pero...

¿No Malfoy estaba tratando de parar al niño ese?

Miro hacia la cama, como tantas veces ese día. No había comido nada, ni había pedido ver a sus amigos. Solo sostenía la mano de Draco una y otra vez. Debería sentirse culpable, mientras sus padres dieron su vida por él, los del rubio habían dado su vida de un bebé para salvar la suya, la vida de Malfoy no estaba construyendose. Estaba desapareciendo, estancada como un sirviente, sirviendo a un amo que ni valía la pena ni le veía como algo más que un objeto.

-Entonces el hechizo…

-Lo has desvanecido, por supuesto. Tu finite ha creado un conflicto entre magias y Draco ha eliminado una, la de Voldemort. El impacto contra el suelo fue algo fuera del control de la magia, solo el impulso por el choque.

-La lealtad de Malfoy es mía ¿entonces?

-Sí, lo es.

Harry miro a Draco, era la representación de poder entonces. Si el qilin era tan fuerte entonces, él podría vengar la muerte de Sirius y hacer que ese hijo de…

Su mano quemó y soltó la mano de Malfoy observando los rayos eléctricos que salían aun de él.

¿No se suponía que no podía lastimarle?

-No puedes usar sus poderes para mal, Harry. –Exclamo el director con un suspiro-El qilin solo protege a magos destinados a la grandeza justa. Le perteneces y el a ti. Si tú ensucias tu alma con malas intenciones, le ensucias a él y él se alejara de ti. Y si lo haces Harry, si tu alma se oscurece a tal punto le matarás y al poco tiempo tú también morirás.

Los qilin son magos destinados a proteger al mundo de una forma u otra. Tú eres poderoso Harry y si librar al mundo de un poderoso mago tenebroso significa morir, lo hará.

Harry nunca había tenido la intención de convertirse en un mago oscuro, y mucho menos de matar a Draco Malfoy. Pero quería, ansiaba tanto esa venganza.

_Poco a poco, solía decir Sirius, pequeños pasos guían a un gran camino._

- ¿Y si yo muero en la batalla?

Dumbledore jugo con su barbilla un rato y después exclamó.

-Te vengará y entonces, solo entonces, morirá.

-Y si el muere.

-Te librará del contrato.

-¿Y si yo le mato a él?

-Morirás con él. Aunque creo que eso ya lo habías notado.

Harry asintió y al escuchar un jadeo, observó a Ron y Hermione que le miraban desde la puerta. El primero con cautela, la segunda con desaprobación. Pero él no soltaba la mano de Malfoy, pese a que ellos dos miraban fijamente ese punto.

Volvió su mirada al viejo director. El no daba puntadas sin hilo, le estaba diciendo algo más. Algo escondido entre líneas. Frunció el ceño concentrado hasta que por fin se dio cuenta.

Al ser marcado con el rayo en su frente el camino que los unía había tenido una grieta y había permitido que un tercero se involucrara entre Malfoy y él, usurpando su lugar. Al escoger a Ron había hecho la abertura más amplia, hasta llegar a este punto donde Voldemort había prácticamente roto el lazo entre ambos.

Siguió mirando a Draco en la cama, ignorando a Ron y Hermione que le miraban fijamente.

_Si el camino se había roto siempre podría formar uno nuevo._

_Uno lejos de terceros. Solo Malfoy y él._

Si, Draco Malfoy era suyo y Harry no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara nuevamente.

_Ni Voldemort._

_Ni Ron, ni Hermione _

_Nadie_

_y si él podía crear ese camino...  
_

Y Dumbledore sonrío, porque por fin había aparecido la pieza de ajedrez que salvaría a Harry y no solo se refería a la guerra, sino también a su corazón.

_Pues de un modo u otro, todos los magos se enamoran de sus qilin._


	3. Los primeros pasos

_Hola a todos de nuevo ;)_

_Nemesis Crow, kasandra potter, rainbow98, Gabrielle, sakura12d, MMDD, minaarely y lucas1177 _

_Me da muchisimo gusto que la historia les encante y se que me tardo pero espero a que me lleguen las ideas jaja. En fin gracias por seguir leyendola y a todos los que esten leyendo esto les mando el abracito de siempre_

_Freya Uchiha :P_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Los primeros pasos_**

_._

_._

_._

**_Espere a que tu tomaras mi mano _**

**_Al igual que yo extendía la mía_**

**_Pero te marchaste sin mirar atrás_**

**_Entonces comprendí que me habías dejado solo_**

**_¿Por qué si yo fui a tu encuentro?_**

**_¿Por qué si alivie tu temblor?_**

**_Pero lo habías hecho_**

**_Y deje que la rabia cubriera mi dolor _**

**_Y la indiferencia tapara tu llamado_**

**_Entonces el alzó la mano en mi espera_**

**_Y comprendí que este era mi destino_**

**_Que él si me necesitaba_**

**_Que tenía una fuerza poderosa_**

**_Que algo en mí decía que estaba bien_**

**__****_Y cada vez que sentía tu miedo_** e inquitud te deje sufrir  


**_Cuando sufrías y gritabas te deje llorar_**

**_Porque si no podía estar de tu lado_**

**_Si no me necesitabas..._**

**_Entonces no estaría de tu lado  
_**

**_Y lucharía contra tí._**

_._

_._

_._

_El día parecía ser como siempre hasta que Neville recibió una carta de su abuela diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto debido a un ataque de mortífagos a San Mungo. Ellos no estaban bien desde hace bastante, pero eran sus padres. No era justo._

_Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza. A su lado Ginny le pedía preocupada que le dijese que le pasaba, pero no podía hablar. El nudo era enorme. Le quitaba el habla, le hacía sentir pequeño, humilde. Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sus padres. _

_Harry y Ron le miraban si bien, no con lastima, con comprensión. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de llorar se dirigió a la sala común. Iba solo. Necesitaba pensar._

_Entonces lo vió._

_Devon corría por los pasillos, alegre, con lo que Neville supuso eran sus notas. Pasó junto a él y fue en esa décima de instante que Neville reconoció quien era. Cabello café y ojos verdes. Era el protegido de Malfoy. _

_Su mirada lo siguió. _

_Se dirigía a Malfoy y con fuerza le abrasó por detrás. Los alumnos a sus alrededores miraron la escena, pues nadie más que los más cercanos al rubio hacían eso sin morir en el intento._

_ Malfoy sintió el abrazó por detrás y se volteó para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Con una mueca de descontento Malfoy le dijo algo y el pequeño rió, suavizando la mirada del rubio. Y entonces la rabia se apoderó de Neville. Ese niño era hijo de un mortífago, debería estar en el orfanato, pero Malfoy había abogado por él. Declarándolo su responsabilidad. Lo había salvado._

_Malfoy, otro prospecto de mortífago. Quien lo miraba como si fuera un estorbo. Alguien inferior a él. Pero a ese chiquillo, lo trataba con respeto e incluso cariño. _

_Y sintió que debían pagarlo, él no podía meterse con Malfoy y ganar pero podría efectuar la misma técnica del rubio contra su protegido, ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo. _

_Le daría donde más le doliera. _

* * *

Harry dejó la jarra de agua encima de la pequeña mesa al lado del rubio y sacando un libro se acomodó nuevamente en un sofá del que se había apoderado en la enfermería. Afuera, los gritos de Hermione se oían exigiéndole que saliera pero ya podía esperar sentada porque Harry estaba dispuesto a quedarse a dormir si era necesario para no oírla.

Ron alzó entonces la mirada y le frunció el ceño mirando a la puerta mientras lo miraba enojado de que hubiera nuevamente dejado a su novia fuera.

_Otra vez_

Se paró, dándole un asentamiento de cabeza, y salió para llevarse a Hermione a cualquier lugar lejos de la enfermería.

Harry comprendía que Ron estuviera enojado. En serio que lo hacía. Ron le estaba haciendo un favor al cuidar de Malfoy cuando él no podía estar ahí y mantenía estable la magia del rubio debido a la pureza de ambas. Estaba agradecido de que no le molestase hacerlo, dado que no había razón para ís que Ron había notado el efecto que había tenido el rubio en su mirada cuando le atacó y que siendo el de una familia sangre pura conocía sobre los qillis y ya había atado cabos sobre sí mismo y Malfoy.

Pero esas eran cosas que Hermione no quería ni escuchar, para ella Malfoy era el insufrible sangre pura que la atacaba y ofendía constantemente. ¿Porque apoyarle siquiera? debería sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, le había dicho.

_Las consecuencias de sus actos…_

¿Como cuáles? ¿Decirles groserías cuando pudo haber hecho algo peor? ¿Cómo dejar que se pudrieran en una de sus mazmorras? ¿Evitar que le vendieran prácticamente? Harry entonces comprendió que hablar con ella de eso era inútil y era una lástima porque Hermione solía ser muy justa e inteligente y podría haberle ayudado bastante.

_Y Malfoy no despertaba_

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Le miró como lo hacía diariamente desde hace dos semanas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Harry supo que era la hora de que Parkinson hiciera su visita diaria.

Como siempre la morena ignoró totalmente que estaba acompañada, pero Harry diariamente observaba sus pasos escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad y frunció el ceño cuando como diariamente lo hacía, cuando la morena le tomaba la mano a Draco.

Usualmente Pansy no hacía nada más que eso, y pedirle a Draco que despierte. Harry no lo había hecho. Le tomaba la mano a Draco pero nada más, inseguro de si su voz ayudaría a que mejorase o le motivaría a seguir durmiendo.

Entonces entraría Devon. Dejaría flores nuevas al lado de Draco y le platicaría cosas como los rumores en slytherins, lo mucho que su ayuda en pociones le había ayudado a ganar puntos y como lo extrañaba. Entonces pediría disculpas, una vez más, y se retiraría.

Blaise Zabini sería el siguiente, le recordaría a Draco que aún no le había conseguido algunas citas y bromeaba sobre algunas cosas del pasado. Theodore Nott sería el último y leería para él en voz alta.

Al final del día se encontraba solo con Draco nuevamente. El silencio reinaría hasta el día siguiente mientras Harry esperaba.

Madam Pomfrey había dicho que la razón por la que Malfoy no despertaba era que dormía atrapado en un profundo sueño. Solo eso, un sueño. No estaba segura de que soñaba ni nada más que eso. Pero Harry sí. Había usado un hechizo que Luna le había recomendado en Draco y visto recuerdos de él de pequeño. Draco estaba recordando. Reordenando sus memorias. Cada nueva revisión de Harry era como ver un libro acomodándose, un libro donde él protegía al malo. Donde ejecutaba órdenes de sus padres o de Voldemort.

Las memorias sobre Harry también estaban. Los ojos de Malfoy solían notar cosas que Harry ni siquiera sabía que hacía, como poner tres cucharadas de miel en su café o acomodarse el cabello antes de ir por la snitch. Cuando efectuaba el hechizo Harry solía sentir las ganas de dormir que la mayoría de las memorias de Draco le proveía. Snape cuidándole, jugando con él y enseñándole como tomar los tenedores, sus juegos de pequeño con Pansy, Theo o Blaise. Las travesuras con Goyle y Crabbe. Su mirada admirada de cuatro años al ver dragones.

_Al leer el libro que le mencionaba a él._

La mayoría del tiempo Draco recalcaba una memoria una y otra vez, la de ellos dos en la tienda de túnicas. Empezaba cuando Draco estaba con su madre en la librería y entonces Draco sentía algo, que Harry no podía expresar muy bien y empezaba a dejarse guiar por ello hasta encontrar a Harry.

_Una sensación de un llamado._

Cuando como siempre llegó hasta él en sus memorias, se vio a si mismo mirando con ansiedad a la calle y entonces escuchó a Draco que le decía algo. Harry sabía que ese día, la compañía del rubio había disminuido su miedo a estar solo en ese lugar, la había olvidado. Usualmente hasta ahí llegaba ese recuerdo, pero ese día continuo y Harry supuso que era una de las pocas memorias que ya se había acomodado durante el día. Vio a Draco abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts y encontrar a Goyle y Crabbe, mientras platicaban. Entonces la atención del rubio captó que Harry Potter estaba en un vagón en los alrededores, y Draco quiso conocerlo. Pero luego en el vagón, cuando Draco entró y Ron no solo se burló de su nombre y sus padres, Harry sintió un sentimiento de traición dirigido hacia él, que parecía gritarle una y otra vez la misma cosa.

_¿Porque si yo estuve para ti, tu no me apoyaste a mí?_

Era dolor y rencor. Harry solo quería encajar, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría conviviendo con dos chicos de padres enemigos. Ron le había hablado de la mala fama de los Malfoy y los slytherins pero en ese entonces no sabía que Draco no era así. Fue él quien lo volvió así. Sus padres habían formado las bases pero Harry completó el diagrama.

Con ese sentimiento Draco se había defendido y marchado. Luego pasaban fragmentos que él ya conocía y luego llegaban a la escena de Hogwarts y Draco le extendía la mano a Harry. Harry sabía lo que sucedería, escogería a Ron, a Gryffindor, a Hermione. Le trataría con frialdad y Draco haría lo mismo. Dejaría de admirarle, de considerarle importante. Entonces cada que el llamado se efectuase Draco simplemente lo llamaría presentimiento y lo ignoraría porque sabría que al final le llevaría a Potter. Y Potter no le necesitaba. Tenía a Weasley.

Entonces durante las vacaciones siguientes seguiría a su padre y llegarían hasta Voldemort, quien les esperaba sentado junto a su serpiente. Se volvería su seguidor y empezaría a tratar mal a los gryffindors y a todos aquellos con sangre muggle. Empezaría a usar la palabra sangresucia. A manos de sus padres aprendería magia oscura, y efectuaría en un mortífago su primer crucio.

Sintió el sentimiento de malestar en Draco, una y otra vez al efectuar esos hechizos, mientras ese tipo de memorias continuaban y como Draco se terminaba acostumbrando a esa sensación.

Entonces las memorias volvían a empezar.

Si hubiera sido diferente, ¿las cosas serían mejores? Harry no lo sabía. Su mente estaba perdiéndose y Harry sabía que estaba durmiéndose. Entonces inducido por el propio Harry, el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron comenzó de nuevo y cuando Draco le ofreció su mano, por primera vez pensó que le hubiera gustado tomarla.

Y ante su sorpresa el niño de lentes de la mente de Draco lo hizo.

_Y Draco sonrío_

Un impulso lo tiró de la silla al lado de Draco y Harry despertó. El cuerpo del rubio estaba flotando sobre la cama.

La magia revoloteaba alrededor de Draco Malfoy, se fundía alrededor de él, bailaba insinuante y se unía en una especie de joya sobre su cabeza que parecía el eje de la magia anular que rodeaba al cuerpo, Harry dejo que su magia fluyera atraído por la magia del rubio y al tocarse la magia de ambos se volvieron runas que terminaron introduciéndose en las muñecas del rubio y en las de él para finalmente desaparecer.

Harry jadeó al sentir como sus latidos coordinaban con otros, y sintió un lazo formándose entre ellos. Dumbledore finalmente entró al ala hospitalaria llamado por el gran movimiento de magia para encontrar a Draco Malfoy abriendo los ojos.

_Estaba despertando._

Sin querer empezó a sentir algo dentro de él, que trataba que Draco llegara hasta él ahora que había quedado lejos detrás de tantas personas. Era el llamado. Draco sentía como lo llamaba. Por un momento espero que Draco se parara y se dirigiera a él, como lo había visto una y otra vez en sus memorias.

_Pero no lo hizo_

Sintió el rechazo de Draco hacia el enlace. Sintió la indiferencia. Como si fuera una molestia de la que quiso era librarse pronto. Jadeo y sintió dolor ante el rechazo.

_¿No era lo que quiso evitar desde el principio?_

Pero no podía pensar. En su mente solo podía repetir la escena del tren

_¿Porque si yo estuve para ti, tu no me apoyaste a mí?_

Pero Harry había estado ahí, con él, sentado durante dos semanas. ¿Por qué Draco seguía rechazándolo? El orgullo llego a su corazón y estaba dándose la vuelta cuando sintió una confusión que no le pertenecía.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se dio la vuelta con la mirada indiferente que había empezado a perfeccionar. Pero Draco entrecerró los ojos. Harry sintió el sentimiento de cautela provenir de Draco, entonces contra todo pronóstico, tomo el libro que Harry estaba leyendo y se lo lanzó.

_Ouch_

El golpe fue tan seco que sonó y todos los presentes observaron con sorpresa como Harry fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de gritarle al rubio hasta que este le tiró el jarrón.

Pronto, todo lo que tenía a la mano fue yendo hacia la cabeza del ojiverde. Una tras otra hasta que Harry tomo una y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Draco, que aún sentado sobre la cama, apenas esquivó a tiempo.

Ante la mirada ofendida de Draco, Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Draco entonces sintió como el alivio y la alegría llegaba ligeramente hacia él.

-Así que eras tú- susurró. Al despertar estaba confundido, pero sintió esa eterna sensación de que alguien le llamaba. Entonces sintió un ligero dolor y de pronto rabia. Draco sabía que no provenía de él hasta que vio que Potter se marchaba. Tenía los hombros rígidos, lo que le decía a Draco que estaba enojado. Le llamó sabiendo que era posible que le ignorara y cuando volteó Draco vio esa mirada que últimamente poseía. Curioso, ahora sentía curiosidad.

_¿Sería posible?_

Podía sentir impaciencia y no sabía por qué. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomó el libro a su lado y se lo tiró. Sintió dolor y enojo, y Draco supo que le había acertado. Solo para confirmar le tiró más cosas. Cuando el moreno río Draco sintió alivio y un poco de felicidad.

_Se preguntó por qué._

– ¿Tú eres quien me llama constantemente? – ahora la mirada del rubio estaba fija sobre él y Harry se dio cuenta que no había ninguna emoción fuerte en él. Estaba tranquilo y solo había un leve sentimiento que si Harry le hubiera prestado atención catalogaría como curiosidad - ¿Estabas sintiéndote triste?

Eso dejo sin habla por segundos a Harry. ¿Había estado triste? Supuso que sí. Entonces Draco pareció fijarse por primera vez en el lugar donde estaba y sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, que llegó ligeramente a Harry como una punzada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Snape miró a Draco, inseguro de si debía contarle. Entonces le preguntó a Draco que hacía frente a la casa de Gryffindor.

Draco cerró los ojos, Harry supuso que para pensar más claramente.

-Devon- comenzó como si fuera un gran esfuerzo, y Harry supo que lo era dado que su cabeza debía ser un completo caos- Devon había llegado llorando porque Longbottom le había dicho que sus padres merecían el beso del dementor. – Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran sorpresa ante lo que escuchó, Neville nunca habría dicho algo así, pero los sentimientos de Malfoy eran sinceros, podía sentirlo incluso triste- No solo eso, dijo que había visitado Azkaban y ahí violaban a las mujeres o algo así y que seguramente su madre estaría muerta o embarazada y no le habían avisado a él porque solo era un bebé llorón. Que no la vería otra vez, y que su padre se pudriría ahí y se lo merecía. No recuerdo que le dije exactamente, no pude negarle lo último Severus, no podía mentirle en su cara. Tu y yo sabemos que su padre es un mortífago, pero pese a todo le quería a su manera. Y respecto a su madre, ¿que se supone que debía decirle?, ¿que los aurores le protegerían? Todos sabemos cómo funciona esto. Los malos no merecen ni respeto. ¿No es lo que me dicen constantemente los aurores que se topan conmigo? Le dije algo de que debía ser fuerte, que me tenía a mí, a los slytherins. Entonces me pregunto si era cierto que mis padres podrían desheredarme si no peleaba contra Potter, le dije que sí. Estaba furioso con Longbottom, pero todos los valerosos y justos leones estaban con él- dijo rodando los ojos- así que decidí esperar para vengarme. No tuve que esperar mucho, Longbottom estaba de un humor especialmente malo Severus, tiraba acido de la boca. Te lo juro. Puedes preguntárselo a los slytherins, nadie se salvó, ni los más pequeños. Llegó, me insultó y nos agarramos a golpes.

Harry frunció el ceño. Madam Pomfrey se veía preocupada.

-Prosigue- dijo Snape con los ojos enfurecidos. Ese león lo pagaría con sangre.

-Entonces cuando regresé a la sala común, Devon vio el moretón que ese gryffindor me hizo y salió de la sala corriendo. Cuando lo vi con niños de primero platicando, no pude procesarlo bien. De haberlo sabido me habría dado cuenta que estaban planeando vengarse. – Draco se recostó en la cama sintiendo de pronto cansado. Harry se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano. Draco no dijo nada pero se sintió mejor.

-Entonces después de las rondas Cho me dijo que había visto a Devon y sus amigos ir a la sala común de los leones y Pansy y yo corrimos hacia allí. No recuerdo mucho el resto pero luego sentí una fuerza empujándome y entonces desperté.

Todos miraban con silencio a Draco y Harry tomó su mano, con la certeza de lo que diría Snape y con más fuerza cuando lo dijo:

-Potter te lanzó un hechizo, casi mueres.

Las emociones saltaron en Draco y soltó su mano. Harry no dijo nada pero ese cambio le asustó, más los sentimientos que brotaron de Draco. Parecía ponerse en guardia, volver a desconfiar de él. Desde su despertar habían hecho una especie de tregua sin comentarios maliciosos o miradas maliciosas.

Entonces Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró. Cuando hablo parecía confundido.

-Pero yo…- Draco no lo entendía ¿por qué Potter le lanzaría un hechizo si eran amigos?

_Amigos_

Todos los recuerdos en Draco empezaron a llegar de golpe. No lo eran. Draco sabía que no lo eran. Eran enemigos, había rechazado su mano.

-Tu no tomaste mi mano aquel día- dijo mirándolo con la mirada fría que le había mandado estos seis años- yo creí, no sé por qué…

Entonces la ira apareció con fuerza y Harry se quedó quieto, impactado ante la mirada del ojigiris.

_Draco se sentía burlado._

-Largate Potter.

Las palabras dejaron congelado a Harry incapaz de poder explicarse. ¿Cómo habría podido saber que estaba influenciando a Draco a su favor?, ¿que Draco pensaría que era real? Era solo un deseo de Harry, no tenía la intención de lastimarle.

_Pero lo había hecho._

-Malfoy…

Pero el rubio no escuchaba, la ira incrementaba conforme más lo veía.

-¡He dicho que te largues!

Escuchó el grito provenir del rubio mientras un viento lo empujó contra la puerta y ante sus ojos las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron. Lo último que sintió era nuevamente el sentimiento de traición.

_Pero él solamente sentía culpa._


	4. El primer lazo: El sentir

_Hola a todos de nuevo ;)_

_fushiginashoujo,setsuna-GW,itsumiminamino1, Guest y lucas1177. _

_Me da muchisimo gusto que continuen la historia y aprovecho para agradecerle a los que dejaron su review en mis one shot: BlackLiv (me alegra que te guste como escribo), Acantha-27, Princesa Vampirica,Princes-Slash y Renesmee Black Cullen1096 y de nuevo Lucas :) (que siempre me deja mi sueldo de un review mua!) donde no puedo responderles por que es el único capitulo. También agradezco a los que le pusieron favoritos y espero que lean esto.  
_

_En fin gracias por seguir leyendola y a todos los que esten leyendo esto les mando el abracito de siempre_

_Freya Uchiha :P_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3  
_**

**_El primer lazo: El sentir_**

Una mano en la suya hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, había echado a Potter, con una fuerza que nunca había utilizado contra él, aun cuando sentía la culpa que provenía del moreno, Draco no había medido su fuerza. ¿De donde había venido esa fuerza? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía sentir lo que sentía Potter?

-Señor Malfoy…

La voz del anciano director lo hizo voltearse a verlo y Dumbledore pudo ver el cambio en la mirada del joven. Ya no era la que lo miraba con desprecio, pero sin duda lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Sobre Harry…me gustaría hablar con usted.

Draco lo miró y luego miró al profesor Snape, cuando éste asintió, miró al director.

-Proceda.

Albus sonrío. Al menos ahora le escuchaba.

Empezó a platicar con él y a mitad de la platica dio cuenta que el muchacho no le escuchaba y veía sus manos.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco sintió la indiferencia llenarle su corazón. No era una sensación nueva, pero era mucho más poderosa que la que él utilizaba. Y sentía frío. Como si literalmente su corazón estuviera congelandose y congelando su alrededor. Miró al director y luego sus manos. Se estaba congelando. Y pronto hubo un pequeño sentimiento de temor, y no era suyo.

Tenía que ser de Potter.

Se paró lentamente y miró a la puerta. Lo estaba llamando. Tenía miedo. Le pedía ayuda. Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta y se detuvo. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando fuera de esa puerta estaba alterando a Potter. Y si la abría significaba solo una cosa. Que había empezado a servirle.

Dumbledore solo sonrío.

* * *

Echado. Draco lo había echado. Se quedó parado durante un tiempo indefinido, y cuando los profesores salieron dejando únicamente a Snape y al director dentro, dio la vuelta y vio a Ron mirándole.

-¿Todo bien?

Harry sonrío sarcásticamente, había expresado su preocupación por el rubio y el desgraciado lo había tratado como basura. Pues que se jodiera. Eso le pasaba por dejar que atravesara sus barreras. Alejándose de todo y de todos, y permitía que fuera precisamente Malfoy quien las atravesara. Era un idiota. Miró fríamente a Ron quién frunció el ceño ante esa mirada.

-Ya, ese es un qué te importa. Pero te voy diciendo de una vez que aun si me tratas como a Hermione te jodes y me aguantas. No le brinde mi energía a tu rubio pesado para que me vengas ahora a ignorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Qué pasa si la sigo tratando así?

-Maldito- dijo jalándolo del cuello- te voy …

Pronto una varita estuvo en la garganta de Ron y ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y su mirada era fría – Lo vas a ¿qué? Weasley

-Malfoy

-Gracias por aprenderte mi apellido, ahora, suelta a Potter.

-¿Acabas de echarlo y ahora lo proteges? Me sorprendes Malfoy. Juraría que lo querías muerto- dijo Ron burlándose.

-Lo que yo quiera no es tu problema, ¿entendiste?

-Te sugiero que te apartes Malfoy- declaró Harry calmadamente. –Este no es tu problema

Draco lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Potter idiota, él preocupándose ante el repentino sentimiento de alarma y ahora le decía que se marchara. Ironico.

_¿No era la historia de su vida?_

-Tú te callas – dijo enojado y volvió al pelirrojo - ahora bájalo.

Ron bufó y entonces la varita le presionó aún más el cuello.

_Joder, iba en serio._

-Cru…

Lo soltó.

- Estás loco-gritó.

-Curioso, eso mismo dijeron los mortífagos que quisieron reemplazar a Voldemort y a los cuales maté.

Ron lo miró asustado.

-¿Estás marcado?

Harry no quiso admitirlo pero detrás de su fría mirada al observar la escena se sintió ansioso, nunca llego a ver que marcaran a Draco en sus recuerdos pero era posible, además el idiota estuvo trabajando para Voldemort y no precisamente para entregar mensajes.

-¿Qué si lo estuviera?

-Dumbledore no permitiría que estuvieras aquí.

Draco rio y Harry sintió una ola de rencor proveniente de él, daño, eso quería causar Draco.

-Lo hará ¿sabes por qué? Porque ahora que ha encontrado a un qilin no lo dejará pasar, es la carta perfecta para la victoria de Potter-Harry estuvo de acuerdo-¿Sabes otra cosa comadreja? –Dijo avanzando hacia él- Al parecer cometí un gran error y protegí al equivocado. Dumbledore puede creer lo que crea pero hasta él sabe que un qilin es difícilmente engañado y yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces Ron lo agarró a él del cuello sin temerle ni un segundo.

-¿Estás diciendo que estuviste por voluntad propia contra Harry?

Un golpe en su estómago lo tiró al suelo y Ron alzó la mirada para ver a Draco mirándolo fijamente. El rubio nunca había dado muestras de tal fuerza física. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Draco solo se acomodó el cuello y lo miró.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ahora me dirás que eso no te hizo feliz, según recuerdo tú ocupaste mi lugar. Nunca te lo he agradecido, Potter es una gran fuente de problemas, a estas alturas estaría acabado. Es una lástima que hasta ahora haya reclamado su posición como maestro. Pero no es que me importe. Dáñalo y te acabo.

-¿Así que ahora lo defenderás?

-Defenderlo es una palabra ambigua- contestó- haré lo que más me convenga y dado que ahora no puedo mostrarle lealtad a Voldemort solo me queda que Potter siga vivo.

Ron sonrío. Malfoy estaba protegiendo a Harry, había aceptado ser su qilin. Y Harry no se había dado cuenta el muy tonto. Quizá, lanzó una breve risa, esto sería divertido. Podía hacer que olvidaran que se habían peleado. Si jugaba bien sus cartas.

-No parecía importarte poco en tus sueños que Ron haya ocupado tu lugar Malfoy- intervino Harry.

O si Harry no la jodía.

Miró al rubio con curiosidad. Si Malfoy era el qilin de Harry era obvio que lo odiara por poner a su elegido en su contra. Ni era tonto. De haber sabido que era su qilin no le hubiera dicho a Harry que no confiara en él y que era un prospecto de mortífago. Pero era tarde, muy tarde, para arreglar las cosas.

Draco sonrío.

-¿Te refieres a mis recuerdos? ¿Esos que quisiste influenciar? ¿Dime Potter hasta que edad llegaste? ¿Lograste ver cómo me sentí cuando tú amiga la sangresucia hechizo a Pansy? ¿Lograste sentir la sensación de poder corriendo por mis venas? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando tus amigos y tú metieron a mi padre a Azkaban? ¿Lograste ver mi cara de satisfacción cuando te escogieron en el torneo de los 3 magos?

Harry lo miró con rencor.

-Lo sabías.

-No, no en realidad. Pero era fácil de suponer, ¿para qué querían un cuarto mago en el torneo de no ser necesario? Sorpresa Potter, para aniquilarlo. Es una lástima que haya sido Cedric y no tú. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Cedric sobreviviera.

Harry recordó entonces la expresión de Malfoy al ver el cuerpo de Cedric a su lado, sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y Harry pudo ver la desesperación y la tristeza ahí.

Era como si … ,por Merlín, Malfoy era la pareja de Cedric. Por el que había rechazado a Cho.

Malfoy había esperado que Cedric saliera con vida, no él. Incluso con el lazo entre ellos, habría preferido a Cedric. Pero Malfoy le pertenecía en todos los aspectos, Dumbledore lo había dicho. Harry por fin tenía a alguien que proteger que le protegería a él. Alguien solo para él.

-_Tienes que entender Harry- Albus lo miró- que el lazo está roto prácticamente. Tú preferiste a Ron y a Hermione, y él se distanció de ti y se acercó a Voldemort, crear un nuevo lazo es difícil, recuperar el anterior es imposible._

_-Así que debí tomarle la mano a él. Es lo que me está diciendo. _

_Albus sacudió la cabeza. _

_-No lo estás entendiendo Harry. Estoy diciéndote que ese cariño eterno que él te tenía de pequeño, aún sin conocerte, ya no está. Ni siquiera se desarrolló uno nuevo o más fuerte que lo reemplazara. No hay nada. Un qilin en esas condiciones puede serte leal pero no porque él lo quiera. _

_Ya no estaba…._

_Había desaparecido_

_Había perdido a la única persona que lo querría de verdad._

_Para siempre._

-¿Potter?

Draco frunció el ceño, la ola de emociones de Potter se había detenido y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Cuando quitó su mano con la que había cubierto su boca, vio sangre. Lo siguiente que supo es que Potter le estaba mandando enojo, puro, en su máxima expresión.

¿Era por algo que había dicho?

Caminó hacia él con la intención de que lo mire. Pero la magia del moreno lo repelió con un campo eléctrico.

-No te necesito, haz tu jodida vida como quieras. No te necesito.

-Potter.

Se estaba haciendo daño. La magia alrededor de él estaba haciéndole cortes en la túnica, en la cara, en los brazos. Todo donde alcanzara. Draco sintió miedo, ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter?

_A él que había perdido a los que lo querían _

Trato de alcanzarlo pero era inútil, no podía.

_A él que no había sentido ningún tipo de cariño hasta los 11 años_

_Que necesitaba que alguien le amara por ser él_

-Controla tus emociones Potter. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Entonces observó su mirada, ya no había brillo en ella, y las emociones de Potter lo atravesaban sin piedad. Miró sus ojos. El moreno se había dejado inconsciente. Concentró su atención en el lazo, las emociones seguían fuertes ahí.

Ira…

Temor.

Tristeza.

Soledad

_Abandono_

Potter se sentía abandonado. ¿Pero por qué? La comadreja insistía en mantener esa amistad y la Granger también se había mantenido firme a pesar del cambio de actitud de Potter, ¿de dónde venía eso?

¿Era por lo de Cedric?

Harry mientras tanto sólo procesaba lo último. Estaba enfadado, la mirada de los ojos grises frente a él, debió pertenecerle a él, solo a él.

_No, ESO había sido culpa de Ron._

El dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y trató de recordar la plática de Dumbledore ¿Qué había dicho acerca de las emociones de Potter?

_Que podían destruirlo si se volvían negativas_

_Y que podía leerlas si se esforzaba_

Y lo estaba destruyendo. La prueba era la sangre en su mano. Trato de concentrarse cerrando los ojos ¿Qué estaba sintiendo Potter justo ahora? Era una sensación conocida, usual en Voldemort, tan usual que Draco ya no la reconocía. Se esforzó en pensar.

_ Ganas de matar._

Potter justo ahora tenía ganas de matar a Weasley, se dijo, y se sorprendió de su conclusión. Otra arqueada le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que actuar pronto, descubrir pronto el por qué. Más cuando Harry le lanzó un hechizo a Weasley que éste a duras penas esquivó. Tenía que evitar que lo maten. Eso destruiría a Potter, pese que ahora actuaba como si no le importara. Lo consumiría. Lo mataría. Le lanzó un protego al pelirrojo cuando Harry envió un incendio hacia él. La mirada sobre él de ambos no se hizo esperar. Pero duró un breve lapso antes de que Potter lo recomenzara. Y el pelirrojo no se movía. Draco observó que al parecer se había fracturado el tobillo y no podía pararse. Corrió hacia él.

- _Episkey_

Lo tomó del brazo y empezó a recorrer por los pasillos con él. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando los necesitaba?

Por su parte Harry empezó a perseguirlos lanzándole a Weasley todo tipo de hechizos que Draco repelía en su mayoría con éxito, sintiendo la rabia de Potter cada vez que evitaba que cumpla su objetivo. Empezó a disminuir la velocidad. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Finalmente se detuvieron en un salón vacío de la zona abandonada de Hogwarts y no pudo evitarlo. Se arqueó ante la mirada preocupada de Weasley y vomitó la sangre.

-¿Malfoy? – escuchó- ¿Qué está pasando?¿Estás bien?

Se sentía mal. Su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba sudada. Y aún no sabía por qué Potter quería aniquilar a Weasley.

Un hechizo contra la puerta los empujo a ambos contra la pared.

-Malfoy, Malfoy- se escuchó la voz de Potter- hazte un lado y deja que lo aniquile como voy a aniquilar a tu querido Voldemort.

Draco se puso con mucho esfuerzo semi arrodillado con una rodilla como apoyo para sus manos y la otra directamente pegada al piso.

-Basta Potter. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Claro que lo se dragón. – Dijo, pero Draco aún no veía la consciencia en sus ojos, parecía perdido- Voy a matar a los que me separaron de ti.

Tanto Ron como él se miraron entre ellos con los ojos bastantes sorprendidos, Draco tocó su pecho, dolía. No podría ayudar a Weasley. No tenía su varita y su cuerpo estaba en fatales condiciones.

Harry apuntó su varita contra el pelirrojo y exclamó.

-Cru…

Parecía a su tía Bellatrix celosa.

.

.

.

¿Era eso?

_¿Potter estaba celoso de Cedric?_

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía pared cerca de Harry y su varita estaba prácticamente junto al Weasley que no se podía mover, al parecer en shock de que su mejor amigo le fuera a cruciar.

-ci..

Contacto físico, se recordó. Necesitaba contacto físico para calmar a Potter. Corrió hacia él para taclearlo, no llegaría, terminaría de decirlo...

Le beso.

Potter botó la varita y le azotó contra la pared besándolo con furia, con deseo, con posesión.

_Draco se sintió bien._

Sintió la mano de Potter abriéndole la camisa por arriba y dejando libre su cuello para besarlo. Gimió. Potter pareció satisfecho y volvió a besarlo en la boca, y Draco se dejó. Porque se sentía bien, porque se sentía correcto. Era…

_Era lo único que necesitaba._

Entreabrió los ojos y miro a Ron que veía con la boca abierta la escena. A Draco sinceramente no le importaba, los sentimientos de Potter se mezclaban con los suyos, haciendo sus propios sentimientos aún más potentes. Incontrolables. Desde hace bastante había querido esto aunque se lo negara, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, pensó mientras sentía a Potter querer abrir más su camisa, debían parar…

-Desmaius

No fue la voz de Weasley lo que lo hizo parar, sino que el flujo de sentimiento de Potter se detuvo y tenía que sostener al cuerpo que caía sobre él. Miró a Weasley. Estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado y tenía al menos un chupetón en su cuello.

-No quería ver esto, lo siento.

Draco frunció el ceño, maldito pelirrojo. Pudo solamente haberse largado. Se acomodó lo más digno que pudo su camisa mientras ambos veían al moreno en el suelo y se recordó a sí mismo no volver a hablar nunca de Cedric. En realidad, Cedric era su mejor amigo y nunca habían pasado a los besos y toqueteos. Nunca se había sentido así de atraído. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que Potter cabreado y celoso era sexy… y que tratara de matar a esos dos por él era hasta halagador.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de victoria a Weasley. Casi lo habían matado por él, y para su victoria lo había salvado justo él. Estaba en deuda con el rubio. Genial. ¿Cómo lo iba a cobrar?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora con él?- susurró el pelirrojo sin poder evitar ver su cuello.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Weasley mirar fijamente sus chupetones.

-Si no quieres que lo despierte para que te mate deja de mirarme.

El pelirrojo se asustó y desvió la mirada. Pero Weasley tenía razón. Nunca había pensado que esto pasaría. Lo que sea que fuera, justo ahora no quería verlo a la cara.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo que menos imaginó es que estaría en la enfermería y Draco Malfoy estaría durmiendo sentado en una silla pero apoyando su cabeza en él. ¿Qué había pasado?

Examinó al rubio a su lado, se veía pálido y tenia gotas de sangre. Observó los moretones en su cuello con detenimiento. Entonces se sonrojó.

Era chupetones.

-Son 2

La voz del pelirrojo atrajo la atención de Harry y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba Ron ahí? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Y por qué Ron sabía cuántos… ?

-Para el carro colega-dijo leyendo sus ojos- tú se los hiciste.

-¿yo?

Ron lo miró entre enojado y burlón.

-También tiene uno en el hombro, o eso creo, te lancé un desmaius antes de que siguieras.

Harry lo miró con confusión cuando le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la revista de quidditch que estaba leyendo antes en el pequeño sofá de la enfermería.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Casi me crucias! ¡Él casi me crucia! ¡Me arrojaste un incendio! ¡Me tiraste contra la pared!

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Dijiste que te había alejado del hurón y no sé qué cosas. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar aquí mal amigo.- Dijo marchándose y azotando la puerta.

El ruido solo hizo que el rubio se acomodara más contra él y Harry movió su camisa para observar más de cerca los chupetones. Así que dos… Movió un poco más la camisa y vio un área roja.

Sonrío.

Lo acomodó sobre la cama sorprendido de que no se haya levantado y lo abrazó ligeramente dejando que el rubio se acomodase por sí solo.

_Si, esto estaba bien._

_Era lo único que necesitaba._

_Lo único que necesitaba para sentir vivo, otra vez, su corazón._


End file.
